Nothing Like You
by Darlin'Doll98
Summary: A small town girl, Marissa Fell from Mystic Falls ends up falling for her older sisters boyfriend. Only after just sharing one kiss their worlds turn upside down... Give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTHING LIKE YOU **

**Hey everyone! This is my first attempt to writing a story! I have always wanted to post but didn't have the courage to… until now. So, I've had a story on my mind for a long time! Just wanting to let you know now that most of my stories will be based on the Vampire Diaries. I'm excited for everyone to read it and I would love to hear what you guys think. This is all human. P.S. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT THE MISTAKES. ENJOY!**

**Mystic Falls **

_I was running to the point where my legs were on fire. I couldn't stop, not now. I finally made it to the truck and quickly got in and locked the doors. I looked back at the house and went to turn on the engine, stepped on the gas and got the hell out of there before he came after me. I was burning rubber through the woods. My vision started to get blurry, tears kept rushing down my face. My hands kept shaking as I gripped the steering wheel. I wasn't paying much attention to the road until a man appeared in the middle of the road not moving an inch. I quickly swerved to the side of the road, crashing into a tree. The front of the truck was completely gone, but I was able to get out right away. I stumbled out of the car; the side of my head was bleeding I kept leaning into the side of the truck as I couldn't find my balance. but before I could even try to make a run for it, there he was. He appeared coming from the other side of the truck. He made his way towards with his hands in his pocket and his signature smirk. I tried to take a step back but before I could move he pulled me into him causing me to hit straight into his chest. He pulled my head back until I was looking up at him. _

"_Kai please. I'm begging you." I said as I felt tears starting to form._

_Kai gently touched the bottom of my chin and went to lean to give me a kiss. "No, don't." I said gently pushing him away, only he wasn't having it. So, he went in and tried again. "Kai stop!" I yelled hoping someone would hear, but who was I kidding. We were in the middle of where and it was close to midnight. That's when Kai pushed me up against the truck and tore my blouse as he began to unbuckle his pants. Once he was done he covered my mouth to muffle my screams. I tried to struggle against him but there was no fighting him, I wasn't able to. So, I bit the inside of his hand and he quickly removed it aiming to rip off the bottom of my jeans. "NOOOOOO!" I shouted to the top of my lungs._

I was covered in sweat; my head was tossing from side to side. "No, no. Please." I said in my sleep having trouble breathing. Then I quickly gained consciousness and shot straight up from my sleeping position. I got into a sitting position and rested my hands on my knees and bringing my hands up to cover my face as I began to catch my breathing.

"Just another nightmare. Calm down Marissa" I said to myself trying to calm nerves. I reached over to my nightstand table took the glass of water and brought it up to my lips. After taking a generous sip I set the glass down and through my blankets and sheet onto the floor. I needed to wash them, after that horrible sleep, I felt disgusting.

After I got out of the shower freshly cleaned and dressed for the day I made my way down the stairs spotting my Grandma sitting on the couch with a cup of tea watching the news.

"Good morning Grams." I said walking over giving my Grandma a kiss on the cheek. Then taking a seat beside her bringing my knees to my chest.

"Good morning dear, how did you sleep?" She asked with a smile.

"Eh, felt like I've been asleep for centuries." I replied and my Grandma chuckled at me playfully hitting my knee. This woman was the only one able to put a smile on my face. Even in my hard times. My parents passed away almost two summers ago. And after about a year after that I moved in with my Grandma.

"Oh, Marissa. I almost forgot to tell you. Guess who called." My Grandma started to say as I was on the phone texting a friend of mine asking if I could take her shift at work tonight at the Grill. Once I finished sending a reply I turned to my Grams. "Brad Pitt." I said with a smile and raising my eyebrows. She lightly hit my knee again, but it caused her to laugh.

"You know Grams, one of these days. It just might happen." I added.

"Meredith." She said as took another sip of her tea.

At the mention of Meredith my smile dropped. Meredith was my older sister. She was off living her own life in New York. After getting into NYU and earning her nursing degree. She decided to start fresh, she hated the small-town Mystic Falls that we grew up in. So, after she left it was me and my parents. She would barely call in and check on us or wanting to talk to me. Although we were never close when we were growing up, she was still my sister. Anyways, that was about 3 years ago. After my parents passed from a car accident, I decided to stay with my Grandma, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"She called to say hi, and she really wanted to speak with you." She added putting on her hand on my knee.

I was looking at the floor, not knowing what to say. I mean seriously. After 3 years she finally decides to call. She must need something.

I looked at my Grams for a moment before excusing myself and made my way to the kitchen. She followed me quickly. Once I reached to the cabinets I took out a mug and went to get the coffee pot and poured myself a cup. A coffee is just what I needed right now.

"Marissa, I know this must come as a surprise to you, but….at the end of the day she is your sister." My Grandma said as she put her arm around me trying to comfort me.

"why don't you give her a call." She assured me.

I considered it for a moment. I nodded my head and made my way outside to take a seat on the patio. If I had to deal with Meredith right now I should probably do it where I can get some fresh air, and hopefully not break anything valuable. So, I took out my phone and dialed.

**NYC**

"Mmmm, Damon." Meredith moaned. He had her pinned to the wall of the living room. Meredith was about to leave for her shift, but when she entered the living room of Damon's beautiful New York Mansion to say goodbye. Well, he just couldn't resist he instantly finished off his drink and got up grabbing her face and placing a hot kiss upon her lips. Then eventually having to back up against the wall, so she wouldn't get away that easy. He rose both her hands above her head and started to leave a trail of hot wet kisses from her neck till he reached her breast.

"Damon, come on. I'm going to be late." She said with her eyes closed, lost in the moment. She absolutely could not get enough of him. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone.

Damon finally stopped before going any further, letting her answer her phone. He made his way over to the bar and fixed another drink. Because after that he was in need of a cold shower.

"Hello?" Meredith said nervously not recognizing the caller ID.

"Hey, its Marissa." I replied.

Meredith shot up her hand to her mouth and started to shake.

"Marissa… Thank God, I can't believe I'm hearing your voice right now. I had a dream about you and I just had to call and check up." She said trying not to cry.

"yeah well, your about 3 years late. But who's counting." I said with attitude.

"Look Marissa, I know I'm not the best sister in the world but I want to make things right with us." She said desperately.

I continued to take in her words and considered it.

"I would like that." I answered honestly.

**2 weeks later**

Damon had just got home from a long day of work and dealing with clients. He needed a glass of bourbon and some release. He took of his leather jacket and hung it up on the coat rack by the door. He made his way to the bar until he heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"Mere?" Damon called walking into the kitchen.

He saw Meredith sitting at the kitchen table facing him with another girls back facing him as he walked in.

"Damon. Your back." She said as she stood from her chair. Making her way to Damon placing a kiss on his cheek.

"There's someone I want you to meet." She said grabbing Damon's arm making her way closer to the table till he was standing in front of the girl.

"Damon, this is my baby sister, Marissa." She said joyful.

Damon had never seen such a more breath-taking sight. She was beautiful. Her dark mocha hair falling passed her chest, those big plumped lips and those big brown eyes.

"its nice to meet you." Damon said as he extended his hand out to her.

Marissa couldn't help but think….. damn! This man was the answer to all the woman's problems. He was so incredibly hot. His jet-black raven hair leaving a few strands falling over his eyes, yet you can still see those beautiful blue jewels that look so intimidating that he could make any women fall to their knees. His pale skin yet just a touch of color on his cheeks, and that jawline. Boy it could cut through glass. Literally. Not too mention his taste in clothes. A black dress shirt that covers his muscular self and real brand dress of Italian shoes.

"Likewise." I said with a smile as I put my hand in his. My God, he's got a strong grip. He must be good in the sack I thought.

This is going to be good. I thought to myself.

"So, when were you going to mention that you have a sister." Damon said as he laid in bed naked his hand behind his head eyeing his girlfriend getting changed into her pajamas.

"It's a long story Damon." She said as she made her way over to the other side of the bed getting in beside Damon.

Damon watched her every move as she went to bend over the bed and giving Damon a peak of her ass with her cheeks just slightly peaking through her bottoms. She went to grab the sheets to pull them up to her, but in nano seconds Damon had her on her back and had her hands pinned to the side of the bed.

"You can tell me tomorrow." Damon said seductively as he went to attack her breast with hot kisses and nibbled on them until they became hard. Meredith couldn't help but moan. She let Damon have his way with her the entire night, but very quietly since Meredith's little sister was just a few rooms away.

By the next morning I finished unpacking the rest of my stuff, since I was pretty distracting yesterday. When dinner rolled around, I decided to put my cooking skills to work. Since Meredith was picking up an extra shift, she would be running a little late then usual. As for Damon…. Well I haven't really seen him since last night when we all sat down in his kitchen eating Chinese take out.

I was in the mood for some spaghetti and meatballs, as soon as I came down the stairs and made my way to the kitchen, I nearly fainted at the sight I was welcomed by.

Damon was standing in front of the fridge with his back facing me and he was drinking from the carton of milk. It seemed as though he just got out of the shower because his hair was damp and he was half dressed.

Damn. What a man I thought, his muscular arm as he raised the carton to his mouth causing his head to fall back while his other handheld onto the handle of the fridge. He must have sensed that I was in the room, so I started to approach until I was fully present in the kitchen and made my way over to the cabinets.

"Hello Damon." I said smiling,

"Evening." He replied

"Are you hungry? I'm going to make dinner." I said as I started to pull out a saucepan along with the ingredients that I would be needing.

Damon wasn't paying attention to what she was saying, meaning he missed her question. Sure he was looking at her, but his eyes never left her lips. They looked so inviting, so big. He wondered what they would taste like. But not only is she Meredith's baby sister… it was his girlfriends' sister. It can't happen.

Damon cleared his throat "Yeah, sure." He responded seeing as she was ready to prepare the sauce for the spaghetti. Spaghetti? Damon thought as she pulled out a package of noodles and set it beside the pot of water that was on the stove.

Marissa turned to check on the sauce and continued to stir it and she looked up at Damon who did not try to hide that he was completely stalking her every move. She became nervous under his gaze. Those baby blue eyes, and now she had a full view of Damon's half naked body. His chest was tight and he had a happy trail which she couldn't help but to think that it led to pleasure town. At the thought of that Marissa tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth and brought her eyes back to the saucepan where it looked to be just about done.

Damon never missed a moment, he wanted so badly to walk around the counter and bite that lip for her. This is getting out of hand. He needed to excuse himself before he decided to throw her on top of the kitchen table and have his way with her.

"I'm going to finish up some work." Damon said looking away from her making his way out the kitchen.

"Wait!" I called out to Damon. "Would you mind getting me some butter please, since your close to the fridge." I said.

Damon walked over the fridge and went to look for the butter and once he spotted it, he took it out and went to turn only seeing Marissa coming towards him. She took her last step and at that moment they were so close that if she leaned in closer to him their chests would be practically touching, and they both knew that one false move could complicate things. So, Marissa took the stick of butter from his hand which he held against his chest and gently brushed her knuckles along his chest. Just wanting to feel a part of that magnificent sight before her. She looked up at him with big doe eyes "Thank you Damon." She said seductively and turned to make her way back to the stove. Damon didn't move, he couldn't. Without even thinking he made his way over to her as if a predator was stalking towards his prey.

Marissa was facing the window as she was washing up her hands, therefore didn't even see Damon coming her way. Once she shut off the water, she felt a hand gripping her arm causing her to turn around and come face to face with Damon. He had a hard look on his face, like he was about to punch a wall. I just stood there not knowing what to think. Was he upset about what just happened. Before she could blink, Damon grabbed the back of her head while his other hand was still around her arm and he crashed his lips into her. It took me a second to realize what was happening. Damon was kissing me. Oh my God.

After a minute Damon quickly pulled back before he went any further, I was standing there still in shock. He gave me one last look and made his way out the kitchen.

I brought my finger to my lips where he had just kissed me a few moments ago. They were burning. He was an amazing kisser. If Meredith had walked in on that, I wouldn't even apologize, that was one of the best kisses I've ever had.

Meanwhile Damon just finished off his second glass of bourbon, he went to his office to try and calm himself. I was attracted to her. Which means I'm in deep shit, that's my girlfriends' sister. But then again he was never a one-woman kind of guy. That's just who he was. He didn't do commitment or wanting to have kids, that thought had never entered his mind. Relationships were ok but still, a woman never could keep things just easy between them. They wanted to get married and a big family and grow old together and then die together. Damon didn't believe in that. In all his life he has been many different women and he would never settle for just one. But this girl, Marissa… she was going to be the death of me.

Meredith arrived around 8, and dinner was just about ready. Damon had stayed in his office the whole time, ever since he kissed me. I hope he didn't regret it because…. I definitely wanted to kiss him again.

I started to set the table as Meredith walked in and set her purse on the side bench.

"Mmm, smells good in here. This looks so good! Where did you order from?" Meredith asked.

"Nowhere, this is all homemade." I answered just as Damon walked in and went over to Meredith and gave her a kiss. He then moved to the table and saw the table all set up. There was a spinach and tomato salad, some steamed broccoli, and some toasted garlic toast with three plates of spaghetti and meatballs. It all smelled delicious, and Damon was impressed with Marissa.

Once they were all seated they began to dig in. everything tasted so good. Damon decided to fix himself a second plate.

"this is really good Marissa, I got to say I didn't know you cooked." Meredith said as she put another fork of spaghetti into her mouth.

Marissa put on a fake smile and took another sip of her wine.

"So, Marissa. How long are you going to be staying here for?" Damon asked eyeing her over his glass of bourbon.

"Why Damon? Growing annoyed of me already." I said teasingly.

"Not yet, but if your going to be around a little longer you should probably make some more spaghetti for us before you leave, or even a few lasagnas that we can freeze. Since Meredith doesn't know how to cook." Damon said jokingly with a laugh.

Meredith choked on her wine and playfully hit Damon's arm.

"You're such a charmer Salvatore. Marissa is staying for two weeks." Meredith said with a smile.

"Salvatore?… your Italian?" I asked looking over at Damon.

"That I am." Damon said.

"do you speak the language." I asked.

"Certo che lo so, e posso dire, voglio baciarti di nuovo." (_of course I do, and may I say, I want to kiss you again_). Damon said with smirk.

Marissa froze, she had no idea what the hell he said but it definitely turned her on.

"What did you say?" I said in a low voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Damon said leaning over placing his elbows on the table. Marissa started to feel uncomfortable.

"Oh Damon stop being such a first-class ass." Meredith said laughing as she attempted to pour another glass of wine.

Damon quickly reached and took the bottle from her hand. "Babe, I think you've had enough." Damon said placing the bottle back on the table. He was right she was starting to get a little tipsy and bottle was nearly almost done, and I just had one glass. Even though clearly I wasn't legally allowed to drink, but no one has to know.

I went to clear the plates from the table when Damon placed his hand on my wrist to keep me from reaching anything.

"Marissa don't bother, Damon and I will clean up. I mean you cooked for us so leave the cleaning to me." Meredith said with a smile.

"Okay, well. I guess I'll go take a shower then call it a night." I said as I turned to make my way out the kitchen. "Goodnight." I said once I reached the exit.

"Goodnight." Meredith and Damon said at the same time.

Damon's eyes remained locked with mine. I finally came to my senses and continued to walk out.

Once I got off the phone with my Grams after checking up on her. I went to the bed and took off the blankets and the sheets, and I was interrupted by a knock on the door. "its opened Mere." I said not facing the door but continued to fluff the pillows out setting them back on the bed. She went to turn around and wasn't expecting to see Damon in her room.

He started making his way towards me "Meredith thought you could use an extra blanket, its going to storm tonight. He said as he placed a blanket on the corner of the bed.

"Thanks." I said as I stood crossing my arms over my chest wanting to cover up as much as I can with this tiny little nightie that I had on.

She looked good enough to eat Damon thought she was wearing short pink pajama shorts with a black tee which had a low cut barely exposing her full chest. For a girl her age she really did have body. Although her and Meredith were sister they looked nothing alike. Marissa was maybe a few inches taller than Meredith and she didn't have curves like Marissa but did have an ass.

Damon stepped closer to me and removed a strand hair from my face tucking it behind my hair.

"Sei cosi bello." (_you are so beautiful_). Damon whispered still touching the side of her face.

Marissa melted right there. What was he trying to do to me?

"You better not be saying anything bad about me." I said nervously.

Damon laughed. His eyes pouring into mine. "Far from it." Damon said

Before I could blink he leaned in and captured my lips, only this time more forceful. Not to a point where he was being rough but almost as if he wanted me to act on my feelings towards him. Damon's tongue tried to break through and I slowly opened my mouth allowing him to caress my tongue with his. I through my arms around his neck tugging his head down further and deepening the kiss. He went to put his arms around my waist and started stroking back. We were going at for a good while until Damon placed his hands on my ass. He gave them a good squeeze and that when I cut him off.

"Damon….. we can't." I said trying to catch my breath with his forehead against mine.

"You're right." Damon said in a low voice. Once we separated he placed a kiss on my head and went to the door. He turned around looking at me one last time. "Goodnight Bella." He said with a smirk. God, does he have to smirk like that.

I nodded not trusting myself to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTHING LIKE YOU **

**Hey everyone! Hope you all are doing well. I'm wanting to post a chapter once, if I can maybe twice a week. Here is the second chapter. Enjoy!**

My visit was coming to an end, I was really excited to leave but at same time I wanted to stay. I really missed my Grams, and my friends, but….. Damon was becoming a problem. For the past few days and ever since that night in my bedroom, we've been sneaking around whenever Meredith wasn't around and have make out sessions. We haven't slept together yet I feel so attached to him, like I don't want to let him go.

I had two nights left here, after spending two weeks in the City I didn't really have a positive outlook on the life they live here. I mean it was nothing but stress for Meredith. Long hours at the hospital, four hours of sleep a day, it wasn't worth it and she barely made time for me. As well as Damon. Let's just say he was very successful in his work life. He's one of the best private investigators, and people treat him like he's a celebrity. Although Damon hated the attention he would get, after all he is just doing his job. Yet he loves his private life.

Meredith and I decided to spend the day shopping since she was actually off from work, so Damon was taking us to the Manhattan Mall. Boy was it huge, if Damon didn't give Meredith his credit card I don't think we could afford shopping here. Meredith assumes I'm doing some back to school shopping because since my spring break is coming to an end, she wants me to have a full new wardrobe for school. Since I'm supposed to be graduating this year, she thinks I should dress more appropriately. I guess she just doesn't care for cut off jeans, or ripped jeans, and converse with every outfit, not to mention baggy sweaters. Although I only wear those when I plan on staying in for the day, but hell. She wants to dress up like I'm a doll. We've spent nearly an hour shopping, and I was ready to call it a day. Until, "hey I just need to make a quick stop into Victoria Secret for a second. i can meet you at the doors." I said trying to assure her that I want to go alone.

"Victoria Secret huh? Shopping for someone special." Meredith asked with an interest as she playfully bumped me with her shoulder.

"Funny Mere, I'll be a few minutes." I said

"Okay I'll call Damon and tell him were ready to leave." She Said as I nodded and made my way to the store to shop for something sexy that Damon can't say no too.

"Hey babe, where are you?" Meredith asked as she reached the exit doors while on the phone with Damon.

"I just left the office, I'm on my way." He said as he was stopped at the red lights.

"Okay, see you soon." She said and hung up

I found a sexy snake charmer teddy garter set; he will definitely love this. As I made my way to the line up my phone began to ring, probably Meredith wondering if I'm coming. I froze as I looked at the caller ID, I nervously answered and held the phone to my ear.

"I must say, I was starting to think whether or not I was going to here from you. Why are you being a stranger Jenna?" I asked

"Its good to hear from you too Marissa. Tell me I hope you are enjoying your little vacation." She asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "You of all people should know that I won't call some time away a vacation until I get what I want." I answered honestly with hint of sadness in my voice.

Jenna sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just wanted to call to see when you would be coming back." She said nervously.

"Tuesday morning I will be arriving, and just before I head back to town I will stop by to see you and Ethan." I said as I started to feel tears fall down. "Tell me, how is he?" I said trying to contain myself.

"How do you think? He misses you." She didn't take long to respond, and felt guilty

I wiped my tears and said my goodbyes. "I'll see you soon." Quickly putting my phone in my purse and throwing back the garter set and walking out the store. I couldn't stay another night, I had to leave and I had to leave now.

Once I met Meredith at the door she noticed my change in color. "Hey, are you feeling ok?" she asked with a worried look. "I'm fine Mere, just a little tired, that's all." I said. We made our way outside and in no time we saw Damon pulling to the side so we could hop in.

Putting our bags in the trunk, we settled in and made our back home, but not before we went to order some food. I was starved.

Damon was teasingly stealing Meredith's California rolls and she kept trying to move her plate away ending up spilling all on the floor.

"Damon! Now look what you did!" she said annoyingly and as she bent over to pick up the food that fell, Damon took the opportunity to give her a blow on her left cheek causing her to shoot up. She and Damon ended up laughing and he went to sit back down and pull her down so she was sitting on his lap, and she could tell. He was ready to call it a night.

Meanwhile I'm gazed off, not even slightly paying attention to what was happening. I looked up and saw Damon nibbling lightly on Meredith's neck causing her to giggle like a schoolgirl. The nerve of my sister, and Damon was no better. He was starting to really get to me, and he's been so distant with me today, barely cutting me a look, even making snarky comment. I quickly got up and excused myself from the table. Damon immediately caught that I was upset, so he quickly stopped his teasing kisses he was giving his girlfriend and leaned back into the chair.

"Hey, what's wrong? "she said as playfully poked his nose, but Damon's mind was on Marissa. Something was bothering, he wanted to go up and talk to her. Yet all he thought about was how Meredith didn't even give a glance or notice her sudden outburst. He sometimes thought Meredith and Marissa weren't actually related, I mean they are so self involved like they live two separate lives. He felt bad for Marissa. He decided in the morning he will talk to her, but for now he would let her cool off what was bothering her.

"What's up Marissa?" Damon asked as he started to clear the table.

"I'm not sure, I'm guessing she's homesick." Meredith answered.

Wow. So much for paying attention to her baby sister. How can Meredith be so cruel. Maybe she is homesick but the least Meredith can do is comfort her least.

**NYC AIRPORT**

I really wished I planned ahead but I just had to get out. This whole trip was a mistake, what was I thinking? I finally reunite with Meredith but all in all we only spent a little bit of time together and the fact that I would make out with her boyfriend behind her back was so messed up. I was starting to catch feeling for him, but how? I barely knew him. Every time we were alone together we wouldn't talk; we would just jump into making out on the couch. Yet just being near him has made me feel different, and his kisses would relax me and leave me breathless. But that wasn't enough, I wanted more. But he belonged to Meredith, and me? Well, let's just say I can't give him exactly what I want.

As we were about to take off, I turned off my phone after leaving a message to my Grams saying I was going to be coming home a few days earlier. I leaned my head back against the seat and looked out the window, soon. I would be home, and I wasn't leaving again.

"Damon! Damon!" Meredith shouted as she barged into her and Damon's room jumping on the bed with a piece of paper in her hands. Damon was still asleep, on his stomach half naked from the previous night him and Meredith had rolling around in bed. "Damon! Wake up." She yelled at him.

"Well good morning to you too, but whatever happened to giving me a surprise wake up." He said tilting his head down and wiggling his eyebrows hinting on her to give him head.

"Damon can you please be serious." She said as started to cry.

Damon moved to sit up against the headboard and wiped Meredith's cheek to keep her tears from falling. Because Damon couldn't stand to see woman cry, he couldn't be around it.

"Hey, talk to me." He said softly looking into her eyes.

She handed him the piece of paper and he started to read word for word.

_Mere,_

_If your reading this you're probably wondering where I am. Well, I've decided to go home a few days earlier, I needed to get back to Grams. Unfortunately for you this trip was a mistake, we've grown apart and honestly that's fine because we live completely different lives. It might have been better between us if you haven't left me and kept in touch more often. I'm sorry I waited till once I got on the plane to say goodbye, but I figured this way it would be easier to say goodbye. I mean after all, you taught me how too. _

_Marissa_

Damon scrunched up the paper in his hands and closed his eyes. once he felt Meredith's hand on his arm he looked straight at her with a cold stare.

"Damon what should I do?" she asked him nervously.

Damon took it as I shock. Did she seriously ask him that.

"What the fuck do you think Mere. What should you do? She's your sister! So why don't you start acting like it before you really lose her." He said angrily making her gasp. She was not expecting that.

"Damon, calm down. Where is this coming from." She said her voice shaking.

"You're the only family she has besides your grandmother and who knows how long she will be there with Marissa." Damon said raising his voice to her. "This whole time she was here, did you even make time with her, except wanting to go shopping because you needed something for Anna's birthday party next week." Damon added not like Meredith at all now.

"Wow Damon it seems to me that you are trying to say I don't love my sister." She said with an attitude.

"Do you?" Damon said testing her

At that she planted a hard slap on his left cheek cause his head to turn. This angered him, he suddenly rose from the bed not bother to cover himself up and made his way to the bathroom to get cleaned up. "If you did love her, you would have gone after to stop instead of coming to me crying. I guess you just don't want to leave this life behind….. Let me tell you something Mere. Before you met me, you were nothing. I'm the one that got you a job, and now you wouldn't be able to afford living here if it wasn't for me." He said coldly to her and turned to walk into the bathroom closing the door.

Meredith couldn't believe what he just said. "Screw you Damon!" she screamed throwing the glass of water next to his bed towards the bathroom door.

Damon quickly opened the door and responded. "Not in this lifetime baby, not anymore." He said with a smirk and closed the door again.

He was right, she was nothing without him. She continued to cry and buried her face in the pillows.

**Mystic Falls **

I can finally breathe, I made it. Straight from the airport she drove all the way home, wanting to see her Grams. She missed her so much.

"Grams!" I yelled once I entered.

"There she is!" My Grams said as I saw her walking out of the kitchen with my three best friends following behind Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie. This right here, was my family.

"Oh I've missed you baby doll." That's what my Grams use to call me when I was a baby.

"I missed you too Grams." I said trying not to cry as I hugged her not wanting to let go. Once we parted I started to make my over to my friend before they came running and grabbing me in for group hug. Elena was my neighbor, we grew up together and people would often mistaken us for twins, we looked exactly alike except she was a little thinner than me. Elena and I met Caroline and Bonnie in the third grade and we've all been best friends ever since. Caroline who had blonde and blue eyes was the sheriff's daughter of this town, and she had a bubbly personality she was always happy. Bonnie who was shortest out of all of us was the most confident out of the group. She had dark skin that complimented her hazel eyes, her parents were divorced so she was living with her dad because her mom decided to move away from Mystic Falls since her and Bonnie's dad didn't leave things on good terms. Elena's parent were good friends with my parents and still to this day they have looked out for me as if I was their daughter, but Elena also had a little brother Jeremy, so Elena wasn't an only child yet we spent everyday together. We were practically sisters. Caroline's dad left when she was only six and she has barely seen him, yet her and her mother are going strong.

"Well, you girls get settled in and I will make everyone some drinks." Her Grams said cheerfully.

We all took a seat in the living room, me and Elena side by side and Caroline was adjacent from us while Bonnie sat on the floor beside us.

"So, come on spill everything. How was the big city? Any hot guys? And where's your tan?" Caroline didn't stop throwing questions at me and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Whoa Care let her breath she just got in." Bonnie said laughing at Caroline who playfully rolled her eyes. "How's Meredith? "Bonnie added.

I looked at my hands which were in my lap. "She's….. pretty much still the same. I can't say much." I answered honestly.

"That bad huh." Caroline said

I laughed shaking my head. "Let's just say I'm glad I got it out of the way and I mean it was only a matter of time before Meredith and I were bound to reunite." I said

"You're right Marissa, I mean just think. Next year will be in college." Caroline said cheerfully

"Are you planning on coming back to school?" Elena asked nervously

I looked at her for a moment and then at Caroline and Bonnie. "I don't think so." I said lowly.

"Come on Missie." Caroline use to call me that all the time when we were little and once she continued it through junior high I begged her to stop. Now she only called me that when she furious.

"Caroline, its not easy for her right now, maybe she still needs time to heal." Bonnie said taking my hand considering my decision in this.

"I know I'm sorry its just, its not the same without you." Caroline said.

"I know and trust me I miss you guys, but once I find my place again I promise I will come back. Just not right now." I said hoping they will understand.

"Of course, were just glad your back." Elena said putting her arm around me.

By then my Grams walked in with a tray of what appears to be glasses of iced tea, she set the tray down and we all took a glass and Grams joined us on the couch and toasted before we each took a sip.

"Oh my God Grams, isn't it a little early to start." I said.

"Well its ten o'clock somewhere in the world. Did I add a little too much rum?" Grams said causing us to choke from laughter.

"Cheers Grams." Bonnie said raising her glass to hers and we all decided to join in finishing off our drinks.

Damon had no idea how he ended up here, it was almost midnight when he got to the police station.

By the next morning Marissa decided to help the girls set up for the festival that was happening this weekend. It was going to be a very busy weekend with the carnival and the big football game, plus her birthday was coming up on Sunday and she finally hitting eighteen.

She was making her way down the stairs to get a quick bite to eat before she went to meet up with the girls, when she heard the doorbell ring she turned back to answer the door. Once she opened it her mouth dropped and her eyes went wide. Oh my God.

Damon couldn't believe it; he was standing right in front of her. She was in a pair of black loose pants with a light pink long sleeve V-neck shirt that showed off her toned chest.

I couldn't believe it; how did he know where I lived. I forgot how beautiful he was. His blue ocean eyes, they are so mesmerizing I got lost in the moment.

Damon kept staring, she went to cross her arms and Damon snapped out of it. "Hello Marissa." He finally said.

**Also just want to let you know, Jenna won't be related to Elena in this tory and Stefan will also appear in the story later on. I hope you all are enjoying it so far, I wanted to take it slow and just introduce you to everyone before I really get the story going. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked nervously.

He took a step forward wanting to come inside. "Don't!" I said raising my voice to him.

"Marissa, I want to talk. Please." He said looking at me intensely with those blue eyes. I wanted to slap that gorgeous face of his.

"We have nothing to talk about, I'm sorry you wasted a trip, goodbye." I said attempting to close the door, but Damon put his hand on the door to stop me from closing it causing me to step back because he continued to push open the door and closed it behind him once he was inside.

"Listen Damon, if Meredith asked you to come here and check up on me you can leave right now." I said keeping my distance from him.

"She didn't send me Marissa, she doesn't even I'm here. I…" I cut him off quickly.

"Of course she didn't she probably doesn't even care that I left." I said starting to get worked up.

"Marissa….." he continued but I once again cut in.

"Damon do not defend her; she has always been treating me unfair. You even witnessed it i…." before I could finish my sentence Damon had me pinned against the wall of the living room with my hands in his and held to my side. I was staring up into his eyes and our faces were so close as if we were going in for a kiss.

"Don't you ever shut up." Damon said harshly. He didn't want to come off as a dick but she wouldn't let him get a sentence in.

He started to back away slowly holding his hands up in defence. I stayed pinned to the wall for a few moments before I pushed myself off. I stood their looking down to my feet until I had the courage to look at him and Damon who was standing right in front of me looked straight at me.

How dare he touch me like that, I didn't like it, especially since we weren't that close. After the last night in New York I started to see him differently I started to lose my feelings towards him, and that's what I wanted. Damon and I couldn't be together. It wouldn't work, I wouldn't allow myself to feel like that.

Without even thinking I marched towards him and raised my hand letting it meet the right side of his face. Damon turned back to look at me slowly only his stare became hard. What have I done? Did I really just slap him. I couldn't help it, he just brought it out of me.

"If you ever touch me like that again, I will chop off your fingers." I said to him.

Damon blinked and his face became softer that at some point he started to laugh. "Marissa's got claws, I love a girl who can fight." Damon said smirking.

I hated that smirk, I started to get nervous when he looked at me like that, I wanted to slap it off. I hated the way he was talking to me right now. He really was a dick. I quickly lifted my hand up again and before I could give another blow he grabbed my hand in his and held it against his chest. So I used my other hand and he did the exact same thing, then bringing them of my hands behind my back so now we were face to face. I couldn't budge he had a strong grip.

"What are you going to do now? Huh?" he said lowly and I could feel his breath against my lips.

"Let go of me Damon." I whispered.

"Are you going to hear me out if I let go because the whole time I've been here you wouldn't let me speak." Damon said with a raise brow.

I nodded looking into his eyes as if I was being hypnotized.

Once he released me I started to cool off. We respectfully kept our distance and I waited for him to talk.

"Why did you take off like that?" he wasted no time jumping right to it.

"Excuse me?" I answered quickly.

"Marissa I hope you don't expect me to believe you decided to leave a few days earlier because you and Meredith weren't getting along, because believe me if that's the reason then you would have left long before than. You had to come back, for what?" Damon said knowing full well that he read like an open book.

Marissa was getting nervous, she was not going to tell him why she came back, apart of the real reason was she did have feelings for him and she couldn't help. Although the following last night she had dinner with him and Meredith he paid no attention to her. He came off completely different towards her, he wouldn't even cut me a stare, I guess I was just he wanted to play around with when Meredith wasn't home. Yet I was still feeling something for him and it was messed up.

"I came back because I was homesick." I answered honestly.

"Really now. Anyone special that you are missing besides your Grams." Damon said sarcastically.

Was he serious. "I don't have to explain myself to you." I answered with an attitude. "You have no right getting into my business." I added as I was making my way past him.

"The hell I don't." Damon said harshly following me yanking my arm back so I was facing him.

"What the hell did I say about touch me like that." I said angrily.

"How would you like me to touch you." Damon said seductively raising his brow.

"I'm asking again Damon let go of me." I said with a warning.

"Why the hell did you run off like, and in the middle of the night." He said yelling and pulling her arm harder.

"Why do you care?!" I yelled back at him.

"Because I was worried about you!" He said his voice becoming hard.

"Yes. Unlike your sister I was worried, you were alone in the city by yourself during the night and there's a lot of pyschos out there Marissa what if you had gotten hurt on your way to the airport, you don't think anyone would try anything on you." He added. New York was a scary place and all he thought about was a young girl like her travelling and maybe someone taking advantage of her. She didn't know what life was really there.

"I was scared Marissa; you don't think I noticed your sudden mood change the last night. You were acting weird since I picked you up from the mall." He said slowly making his way towards her and her mouth was slightly parted. He bent down and rested his head against hers.

"I don't know what your doing to me Bella." He called her, he would always call her that whenever he saw her, because to him she was a real beauty. "But I can't stop thinking about you, I'm worried about you, and your hiding something and I want to know what." He said closing his eyes as she mirrored him.

He parted and met her shiny eyes. "Marissa. i…" he began

"Don't. Don't you dare say it." I said starting to cry.

"I know you feel the same way." Damon said as he reached up and touched my cheeks gently wiping away my tears. At that I pulled his hand away and made my way to the door and opened it.

"Go home Damon, go back to Meredith." I said nervously.

"Marissa…." I cut him off once again.

"GET OUT!" I screamed so loud knowing that the neighbors could probably hear me. I didn't care at this point I didn't want to see his face.

With that Damon made his way out the door, and she shut it quickly once he was out on the front porch. He looked back at the closed door. "I'll see you at the carnival Bella." He said to himself and disappearing from her door.

Marissa was trying to gather herself as she was pacing back and forth in the living room. She was shaking her head as she took a seat next to the window. How could he come here, he almost admitted that he had feeling for me. I couldn't believe it. But I would not admit it to him. As much as I do like him I couldn't drag him into my life.

BEEP BEEP

I quickly grabbed my phone off the table. "Hello."

"Hey where are you? We are all waiting. Do you want me to pick you up?" Caroline said on the other end.

"No, I'm sorry I got a little sidetracked but I'm on my way." I said quickly hanging up grabbing my purse and making it out the door. I guess I will be skipping breakfast for the loss of appetite.

I arrived at the park where we are setting up for tonight and everyone was there. Matt, Tyler and Jeremy were all helping with setting up the games and prizes. I spotted the girls and quickly made my way over to them.

It took us two solid hours to finish getting everything ready and as Elena and I went to grab some food that were set up for everyone helping out we bumped into Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donovan. Matt was Caroline's boyfriend. He and Tyler are both on the football team.

"Marissa I got to say its great to see you again." Matt said as we were all sitting on one of bench's outside stuffing our face with burgers and fries.

"Oh come on Matt she was in school last year remember, we all started the first day of high school together and you Marissa were the only ones that got lost on the first trying to find your classes." Bonnie said causing everyone to laugh.

"I mean we had an orientation and everything the week before and we even went ahead of time to find our classes." Tyler added.

"Good times." Elena said.

I haven't laughed this hard in a long time, but my laughing soon died down as I spotted someone across the field hiding behind the bushes. "I'll be right back guys." I excused myself and made my way over across the field.

….

Damon waited until she got away from her friends so he remained behind the bushes until he saw coming in his direction because he knew that if he made himself present in front of her friends and the rest of the people that were helping out with setting up for the carnival, she would have an outburst towards him.

….

I quickly made my way around the bushes. "What took you so long." I said making sure my friends weren't trying to see where I snuck off too.

"I'm sorry I mean what can I say, I had to wait for Alaric to get home." Jenna said with her arms crossed.

Damon spotted Marissa and someone else they were talking quite low so he decided to make his closer yet still visible so they won't see or hear him. He went behind the tree and they were just few feet away so they couldn't see him because there nothing but bushes surrounding them. He continued to listen in.

He knew Marissa was hiding something and he was going to find out.

"I thought you said you were going to come and visit once you landed." Jenna said rather harshly.

"Look I'm sorry but I arrived late and…." She cut me off before I could finish.

"Marissa, Ethan has been acting up, this isn't healthy for him and you should know that." Jenna said

"Of course I know that, do you think its easy for me to be away from him? No. I hate it." I said trying to hold my tears in.

Who is Ethan? Damon thought hearing almost everything they were saying to each other. She was seeing someone. Damon couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"Marissa you can't just drop in every now and then just to check up on him, he needs you by his side." Jenna said trying to get me understand.

"God Jenna do you think if I had it my way I would be with him every waking moment." I said slightly raising my voice.

At that Damon turned to take a little peek behind the tree Marissa's back was facing him and Jenna didn't seem to notice him. Good he thought.

"Do you really want me to risk Ethan's life if he was seen with me. I mean what if Kai magically decides to show up and he comes after us. I mean don't you think he has spies. I can't risk it." I told Jenna starting to feel tears fall down my cheeks.

"No Marissa, of course I don't want you to risk anything that might put Ethan in danger." Jenna answered.

Damon was so lost right now. First Ethan now… Kai?

"We have to do something you can't keep hiding in the shadows Marissa." Jenna added.

Marissa looked at her and started to panic. "Are you kidding? Even after we decide to go to the police Kai will still come after me, and if not him. Then I know one of his damn spies will surely come for us!" she yelled.

Jenna took a minute before she responded. "We could have you under security." Jenna said giving a suggestion.

"That's it, you want to put me and my baby under security, where we won't be able to breath or have moments without the guards watching us 24/7." Marissa said thinking how stupid it is.

"Marissa this is for Ethan's protection." Jenna said starting to get worked up. She turned to leave until Marissa stopped her.

"You don't think that I want to protect my son. Of course I do, I would give him my life before I let anything happen to him!" I said rather loud. "but I will not make my son, my baby feel like a prisoner with no freedom." I said lowly as I gripped Jenna's arm. She looked at me for a moment, she understood where I was coming from. I guess they had to figure out something else to reunite Marissa with her son.

Damon almost lost his balance he turned back till he was facing the bushes again. He slowly made his way down until he was sitting against the tree with his head leaning back.

Marissa? A mother? But how?

As Marissa assured Jenna that she would visit tomorrow in the afternoon, she watched as Jenna made her way towards her car. Marissa stood there for a few minutes before she built up courage to go back to her friends, quickly wiping her tears she turned running into someone's chest. To keep her from falling Damon held her back and pushed her up so that her hands were placed on his chest. They stared at each other for what seemed like a long time. Damon looked he had just saw a ghost, he was in shock. Marissa was scared. He probably heard everything between her and Jenna.

"You're a mother?" Damon whispered his eyes never leaving hers. Marissa froze.

**Well there's another chapter down, I know it may be a little confusing but don't worry it will clear up by the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

I stood there in his arms unaware of what to do I was in utter shock and with those icy blue eyes of his I couldn't look away. We stayed like that for a moment longer until I heard someone calling my name. I snapped out of his gaze and looked behind Damon to see Elena wandering around calling out my name again.

I tried to break from his hold but he held on tighter causing me to meet his eyes once again.

"Talk to me Marissa. Please." He whispered as he held my chin.

"Marissa! Where the hell are you, I don't like playing games." Elena said sounding worried.

I slowly removed Damon's hand from my face and quickly moved out of his hold. Just as he was about to protest, he saw a tear falling from my face so he decided to back up and give me space.

"Marissa!" Elena called out again. She sighed and pulled out her phone.

"Hey!" I said as I made my way towards her.

"Where the hell were you? I've been calling you, you disappeared I was starting to get worried." Elena said concerningly.

"I'm sorry, but I got a surprise from Jenna." I said nervously. Elena knew about my story with Jenna so I didn't hesitate to tell her what was going on.

"What? Is she staying? Where's Ethan? "Elena asked curiously.

"He's alright. She just stopped by to see when I would be making a visit." I said with teary eyes.

Elena pulled me in for a comforting hug.

"I'm going to visit tomorrow; I should probably head home so I can get ready for tonight." I said as Elena and I pulled away, and started to make my back towards the tables that were set up.

"Marissa wait." Elena said I as she followed behind. "Marissa." She said again catching up to me. "Look I really don't think you should go alone, i…." she didn't finish her sentence because before I knew it Damon was standing right behind me and Elena had her eyes fixed on him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to have a word with Marissa." Damon said as he put his arm around me. I shot him a glare.

"Sorry who are you?" Elena asked.

"I'm a friend of Marissa's." Damon said looking down at me and giving his signature smirk. He's Meredith's boyfriend." I said and shrugged his hand off of me and his smirk disappeared as we were shooting death like glares at one another.

"Oh wow, I had no idea." Elena said nervously she definitely found him attractive. "I'm Elena Gilbert." She said reaching out her hand.

"Damon Salvatore." Damon gave her a friendly handshake.

"Well, I'm going to take off. Elena, I'll see you later tonight." I said giving her one last look before looking at Damon and making my way home.

Before I made my way home I made a quick stop at the Grill on the corner not too far from my home. I had to pick my paycheck for the week. Because before I go see my son tomorrow I don't want to go empty handed.

…

"Grams, I'm sorry I'm late. I had to stop at the Grill." I said as I entered and took off my jacket and hung up my purse. There was no response so I proceeded to make my way to the kitchen since I smelled something good.

"Yum spaghetti! You are spoiling me Grams." I said smiling as I walked into the kitchen but quickly my smile disappeared.

"Oh Marissa you are just in time." My Grams said as she got up from the table and went to grab me a plate. So I could her and Damon.

Damon looked up and met my eyes. I stood there my lips slightly parted not knowing what to say.

"I'm sure you have met Damon." She said cheerfully.

"Marissa, its good to see you again." Damon said and winked.

"Come on don't just stand there, your dinner is about to get cold. "She said as she made her way back after fixing me a plate placing it on the table right next to Damon.

…..

Dinner went really well. The conversation kept going and my Grams kept bragging about Damon's job and how he kept up with his normal life if he was known as the best in the city. Damon continued to put his hand on my leg and I couldn't say anything except blush. I'm not gonna lie my feelings for Damon remained, but of course nothing can happen because he was with my sister.

I started clear the tables as my Grams sat in the living room finishing off her tea before she went to bed, it was always a routine for her. Damon stayed behind and helped me, at least he claimed he was helping me.

…..

By this time tomorrow I will be back, and I never thought I would have the courage to pack my stuff and come back, but I'm doing this for Marissa she thought as she stared out the window into the darkness. She couldn't sleep.

"Can I get you some more water." The flight attendant asked with a smile.

"Yes, thank you." Meredith replied.

…..

"Damon, cut it out." I said with a giggle. He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed gentle kisses from my shoulder to my ear tugging it into his mouth. He was really making this hard to keep our distance.

"I thought you were going to help me." I said flashing him a grin.

"Well you look to tempting right now, so don't blame me." Damon whispered in my ear causing me to laugh.

"Are you ticklish?" He asked as I tried to squirm away from him when started to lick at my weak spot on my neck.

"Damon come on, I have to finish and get to the carnival." I said but I didn't want him to stop touching me.

"Fine, party pooper." He said slowly releasing me.

My Grams waited until we parted to make her appearance. "thank you for the tea baby doll." She said as she placed it in the sink and gave me a kiss on the cheek. When I was born she would always go shopping for me and buy the entire store of baby clothes and spend hours dressing me up, so that's how the nickname "baby doll" stuck.

"Welcome Grams." I said smiling.

"Well I'm going to turn myself in, would you mind showing Damon the guest room before you leave." She said as turned and made her way out the kitchen.

I was polishing a glass but suddenly dropped it and it shattered everywhere. What? He's staying here. Why?

"Is that alright….. Marissa." Damon smirked.

"i…. um i…." at this point I didn't know what to say.

"Of course it is, why let you stay at a hotel when we have the room, right Marissa." Grams said looking back at me. "Well goodnight you too I'll see you both in the morning." She turned away from them hiding her smile.

"Goodnight." Damon and I said at the same time.

Damon slowly made his way towards me and every step he took I took one step back causing me to hit the counter at this point I didn't know what to do but wait for him to come and stand in front of me. Yet when he did he bent down and carefully picked up the broken glass and once he got all the pieces and threw them into the garbage that was right next to me he put his hands on my hips and slowly pulled himself up until he was at eye level with me. He took my face in his hands and bent down to place a kiss on my awaiting parted lips and it didn't take long for me to react as I pulled his head further down burying my tongue in his mouth there was nothing but the sounds of our lips smacking against one another. I was melting against him; my hands were running through his thick black hair and his hands made their way to the lower part of my back.

"Damon I have to get going to the carnival." I whispered against his lips we parted for air. As I made my way past Damon he gently took my hand and brought it to his lips kissing each finger before looking at me. What the hell was he doing to me.

"Whenever your ready to talk, I'll be here." He said in complete honesty.

I smile and nodded as I made my way out the kitchen.

….

"Are you kidding me!... Excuse me. I wanna try again." Caroline said as she handed three tickets to the carny.

"Car, if you have not gotten to knock off the cans from the table it usually means you suck." Bonnie said sarcastically.

Just then Tyler came up behind them "May I?" Tyler said looking at Caroline and picking up one of the white balls.

He held it firmly and before Caroline could blink all the cans were knocked off and a smiling Tyler turned to Caroline who threw her arms around him.

Bonnie playfully rolled her and made her way to Elena and Marissa who were standing by the popcorn stand with Jeremy.

Bonnie always found him really cute but it was weird considering it was Elena's little brother.

"Hey Bonnie." Jeremy said with a smile.

"Hey Jer." Bonnie answered smiling.

"Where did Matt go?" Elena asked looking between me and Jeremy.

"He went to meet up with some of the guys from the team." Jeremy answered as he offered his popcorn to Bonnie.

"What times the game tomorrow?" I asked finishing up the last bit of popcorn and handed it to Elena.

"8, and we cant be late." Bonnie said.

Elena reached into the bag then quickly shot Marissa a death glare. "Thanks for the rest Marissa." Elena said throwing the bag back at me.

"Anytime." I said sarcastically wiping my hands.

"Guys, look what Tyler won for me." Caroline said hugging the big pink teddy bear.

"Wow, and how many tries did it take you Car?" Bonnie said grinning as Caroline stuck her tongue out at her.

"Alright guys this has been fun but I'm definitely ready to call it a night." I said.

"Why? Its still early." Caroline said as she looked at her watch. "Oh my God, its almost 11;45 I was supposed to be home at 11." Caroline said with wide eyes causing all of us to laugh and having Tyler leaning and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Come on I'll drive you home." Tyler said as he put his arm around her.

"Goodnight guys I'll call you in the morning." Caroline said and Tyler said his goodbyes and made their way to Tyler's parked truck.

"Bonnie, do you wanna play another round of bottle stand." Jeremy asked.

"Only if you let me win." Bonnie said laughing and gave me and Elena a hug before leaving with Jeremy.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" Elena asked.

"As soon as I drop off my Grams at her friends house for the day." I answered.

"Marissa if you want me to go with you tomorrow I can ask my parents if I can take their truck I'm sure they wont mind. I'll just tell them were gonna spend the day at the mall." Elena said.

"I'm alright, really." I said as I gave her hug. "I really should be getting some sleep its gonna be a long day tomorrow." I said smiling.

"Call me tomorrow then." Elena said and I nodded.

**RING RING RING **

"Yeah…. No I'm watching her right now; she's leaving should I follow her. Okay, I'll keep you updated." The man behind the tree said as he watched Marissa make her way out of the park and into her car. He pulled up his hoodie and left.

….

This was the third time he woke up to get a drink of water, he couldn't sleep he kept thinking about Marissa. As he made his way back to his room he spotted Marissa's door opened. She hasn't come home yet. He didn't even realize he was making hos way towards her room until he was standing just outside taking in everything about her room all the pictures that were scattered around and pillows on her bed.

He grabbed a photo off her nightstand that caught his eyes it was Marissa's second birthday and he laughed at her cute little face that covered in icing and she was wearing a birthday hat but obviously it was too big for her yet it didn't hide those big beautiful doe eyes. Those eyes. Those eyes were intense. He took a seat on the edge of her bed and held the frame in his hands. This girl was haunting his mind and he wanted nothing more than to stay here with her.

He was not aware of Marissa standing in the doorway leaning against it smiling at him. "I see you've made yourself comfortable." I said with laugh. Damon quickly looked up and he placed the picture back where it belongs and waited for Marissa to make her way to him until she was standing right in front of him.

We didn't break eye contact until I noticed his shirt was left opened and my eyes took in as much as I could. He was incredibly gorgeous and that happy trail made me blush. Damon noticed this and he slowly reached up and held my face in his hands until I was meeting his eyes. I quickly grabbed his collar and pulled him down to meet his lips with mine and he lifted me up so that I could wrap my legs around him and he made his to my bed and carefully placing me down not breaking the kiss. Our hands were roaming over every inch that we could possibly reach.

I wanted this, I wanted him…. But "Damon stop." I said breaking for air.

He looked at me in question "What's wrong?" staring at deeply with those icy eyes.

I gently touched his cheek "This….. you and my sister are…" but before I could finish quickly removed himself from me and went to sit up facing away from me. Fuck, I ruined it. He's right I cant shut up for once. I moved to touch his shoulder "Damon." I said softly

"I left her." He said quietly. "We broke up." He added. I dropped my hand from his shoulder not believing this. "It wasn't working out with us."

"I'm sorry Damon, I mean if I hadn't gone over there and….." he cut me off.

"This had nothing to do with you." He said lying, it had everything to do with her and the fact that he usually doesn't fall for anyone that hard he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to hurt because after all how long would his feelings towards her last. "We just grew apart; we were constantly fighting and that's even before you paid a visit." He said truthfully.

He felt her hand on his shoulder again and she slowly leaned over to wrapping her other arm around him so that she was pressing her breasts against his back and leaving her hand on his chest feeling the flesh she slowly placed her head against his neck. Damon covered his hands with hers.

He turned around just until he spotted her lips and went in for a kiss. It quickly grew and she realeased from him so that he could fully turn around and crawl forward to her since she began to back up until she was in the middle of her bed and laid back down with Damon towering slowly over her.

She started to unbutton her jacket because she was getting a little hot and Damon removed his shirt and threw it on the floor Marissa began stripped down until she only left in her black lace bra. Damon looking like a predator slowly inch his way closer to her but was stopped as she placed her hand on his chest. "If you want to continue with whatever else that just might happen I suggest you close the door." She winked and he quickly got up to shut and returned jumping on top of her causing her burst out laughing.

He went down to her ear and whispered, "If you want your Grams to catch this little show that were about to put on I suggest you keep quiet." Damon said devilishly and lightly nibbled on the lobe of my ear causing me to moan.

"No promises Damon." I said honestly. He went back to my lips sucking on my bottom lips and his hands cupping my bra wanting desperately to feel beyond the material. His lips trailed down my neck leaving behind wet open kisses until he reached the valley of my breasts he stopped and stared at them for a moment.

I looked up at him with wide eyes "Why are you stopping." I said breathlessly.

"You are so beautiful. I feel very possessive of you right now." Damon said hoarsely

At this point I was really nervous and with Damon staring at me made me feel on display and a little uncomfortable.

"Damon stop staring." I said hiding my breasts so he can snap out of it.

"Don't hide from me baby." He whispered looking into my face.

I grabbed the back of his head I shoved my tongue into his mouth and he continued to touch every visible part of my skin.

"if you want me to stop you better tell now because I won't be able to control myself if I continue." Damon asked as we parted.

I looked into his eyes and I wanted nothing more than to stay in this moment. "I want you Damon." I said without hesitation. He smirked and dropped back to my lips while he undid my bra and threw it across the room.


End file.
